Challenges
by Freespirit127
Summary: Love is the biggest challenge of them all especially for Kelsey


**Disclaimer: **okay *takes deep breath* Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and all it's characters belong to Saban/BVE and are borrowed without permission. If they were mine… well, just read and see what would have happened.  
BTW… no money (Money? What's money?) was made with this story.  
  
**Note:** This fic has **not** been beta'ed and English is not my native language… sorry in advance for all grammar and spelling errors that might (and will) pop up in here… but I still hope you'll enjoy this story   
  
  


**Challenges**

  
  
Take a chance.  
  
That has always been my motto and the way I've been living almost every day of my life. No challenge that had crossed my way was left unanswered. There was no river wild enough for me, no speed fast enough, and certainly no mountain high enough for me. It didn't matter what I did as long as it kept adrenaline pumping through my veins. So I was constantly living on the edge… because that was the only thing that made feel alive.  
  
But see, there are only so many rivers, mountains and cliffs in the world that after a while they all begin to look and feel the same (yes, I can *feel* the mountains, trust me). When that time comes you have to start looking for a new challenge, though sometimes you don't have to look far or to look at all. Like in my case. The new challenge I needed had been waiting for me for at the top of a cliff in form of guy in black suits. Turned out to be the best that ever came to me.  
  
Beocming a Power Ranger gave me the biggets and best adrenaline kick I ever felt. And so much more. It also gave something I never really had before… a family. See, most of the crazy I pulled were just for getting my parents to notice my existence. It's not that they don't care about me (at least I hope they do), but I always felt there was something missing… something important that I thought I'd find in every new thrill. Never had I thought I'd find within a group of people I had never seen before. And still, each of them means the world to me.  
  
First, there's Carter, our leader. No matter what, he's always there when you need him, either with kinds words or a shoulder to cry on. Even though he's a great and sweet guy, he needs to lighten up a llittle once in a while.  
  
Joel… sometimes I just wanna wring his neck. If I was Miss Fairweather, I'd have killed him ten times over. But even if he can be extremely annoying, we (the other rangers) know there's a funny, kind and vulnerable guy hiding inside our tough sky cowboy.  
  
Chad I see as the big brother I never had. It's surprising that we get along so well, being complete opposites. Yet we make a great team (the best team, but don't tell the others). I guess it's because we're balancing each other. He's keeping me in line while I make come out of his shell a little. It's shame that he's so shy, especially around girls. Someone like him deserves all luck in the world.  
  
And then there's Dana… if I had a sister, I wish she'd be like her. Don't laugh now, but she reminds me of an oyster sometimes. Once you managed to crack open her heart shell, you'll find the most wonderful shining pearl inside. She's the best (and only female) friend I ever had, who even managed to make me go shopping and do other girl stuff that I never did before. I just wish she' realize how Carter looks at her when he think none of us notices.   
  
Gosh, I could talk about them for hours. As I told you, I'm not quite used doing that family thing. It was another chance I'll never regret taking, because it's better than any adrenaline rush I ever had. It feel so right, never get gets boring and bring new challenges every day. Just like the one I'm facing right now. It's a complete new experience because it scares me. Yes, you got that right. Kelsey Winslow, Maroiner Bay's daredevil #1, is afraid of taking a chance. A chance that has to do with the newest addition to our little patchwork family.  
  
Ryan.  
  
Dana's brother who'd been raised by demons and recently return from the (un-)dead. It's funny… our lives have been following different paths until now, but still we have a few things in common. We have never experienced a real family life or what it was like to have real friends. I nsome ways, we were constantly on our own. The thought of being alone again scares us both to hell and back. And we're both pretty insecure about everything. I know, seeing us in action you won't believe it, but it's true. Though, while you can read Ryan like a book sometimes, I prefer to hide behind the crazy things I do.   
  
During the past few weeks since he joined up with us, we have developed a certain understanding of the way the other feels and thinks that the rest of the team doesn't and can't share. This… vond has now reached a point that scares me, because… because I think I have fallen in love with Ryan.   
  
Whenever he looks at me, I feel this adrenaline rush again, and when he smiles that cute shy smile of his, I want time to freeze and never move forward again to keep the moment forever. It always makes my heart yell "Go and get him!", but at the same time, my head tells me to stop. And guess what… I actually listen to that round thing attached to my neck and keep my mouth shut. Yes, even I use my brain once in a while, and it tells me to take it slow.   
  
When Ryan announced he'd leave to find a waay to defeat Queen Bansheera for good, I thought it would make it easier for to figure things out while he's not around, but I was wrong.   
  
Now that he's gone I wish I had told my brain shut up, followed my heart and told him how I feel. Now I'm sitting here, staring out in the ocean, feeling imcomplete without him near and facing the challenge I've already talked about… deciding the battle betweeen my head and heart once and for all.If I keep on following my head I'll never know what will happen, if he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. If I follow my heart and he doesn't love me, I'll feel worse than now. But if he loves me and something goes wrong between us, he'll be hurt tooand he doesn't deserve that.   
  
So many ifs… what shall I do? I honestly don't know. I have to make a –final– decision once he's back safe and sound. It's the biggest challenge of my life… one I don't know if I can face it…

End?


End file.
